Siempre mi novio
by anllyvero
Summary: unos amigos inseparables  mal sumary solo entren por fa
1. Chapter 1

SIEMPRE MI NOVIO

Primero que nada esta historia no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenece a las famosas CLAMP, yo solo utilice sus personajes por pura diversión , la trama si es mia

**_Narrado por la escritora_**

una tarde de verano una niña de no mas de 6 años conocio a un niño de su misma edad desde ese dia se inicieron muy buenos amigos, eran inseparables donde uno iba el otro tambien siempre juntos tanto asi que los padres de ambos se acostumbraron y nincan icieron nada por separarlos al contrario les encantaba la idea ya que el pequeño niño era muy protector con la puequeña, no dejaba que nadie la lastimara tanto fisica como emocionalmente, sus padres estaban orgullosos de él ya que a temprana edad eran muy responsable y protector con lo que queria.

Asi pasaron los años y ahora ambos estan terminando el último año de la preparatoria.

Ese niño se convirtio en un joven muy guapo llamado Shaoran Li, tiene el cabello cobrizo un poco desordenado que le da un toque rebelde y una mirada innotizante, un cuerpo bien formado es experto en artes marciales como toda su familia ya que es una tradicion que sepan estas artes; por el otro lado la pequeña a la que siempre ha protegido es toda una señorita ambos con 17 años llamada Sakura Kinomoto, ella tiene el cabello castaño a la altura de la cintura es lacio y ondulado en las puntas lo que le da un toque sensual a pesar de tener un rostro de inocensia pura es sumamente atractiva lo que le dificulta un poco al joven Shaoran tener a raya a la poblacion masculina.

Ellos son mejores amigos uno sabe todo sobre el otro se dan cuenta con solo mirarse si algo le esta pasando, no se pueden mentir ya que son como un libro abierto, aun asi nunca lo han intentado ya que confian plenamente en ellos, toda la preparatoria creen que ellos son pareja siempre lo han pensado hasta el punto que sus mismos padres tambien lo creen, durante años lo negaron ya que no lo son pero llego el punto que se aburrieron de hacerlo ya que de todo modo lo les creen, asi que cuando les hablan de su novio o novia aceptan como si los fueran hasta el punto que ya no les incomoda.

_**personajes**_

: Sakura podrias por favor llevarle este sobre a tu novio que le manda la profesora de matemáticas.

Sakura: claro no te preocupes yo se lodoy en un momento me reuno con él

: muchas gracias

Sakura: descuida no es nada nos vemos

Unos segundos despues llega el joven Shaora a buscar a su dulce "novia"

Shaoran: hola saku que tal tu dia (a pesar de tener lamisma edad este sementre noles toco en el mismo salon)

Sakura: muy bien y el tuyo? por cierto me pidieron que le entregara esto a mi guapo novio es de la profe de mate asi que ten

Shaoran: jajaja gracias amor tu siempre tan linda y ya se que es son unos ejercicios que no me habia entregado la profe y como no la he visto me lo manda con mi princesa

sakura se sonroja por el cumplido a pesar de que siempre se han tratadasi no puede evitar sentirse halagada y nerviosa con las muestra de shaoran

sakura: jajaja sabes que soy un amor y por supuesto te traere todo lo que te manden

shaoran: eso no lo pongo en duda,( y le da un beso en la mejilla) ven vamos a la cafeteria a almorzar(le oma la mano y entrelaza los dedos como siempre lo han hecho es algo que hacen innato )

Entran en la cafeteria y todos se les quedan viendo algunos con ojos de amor al ver a una pareja tan "enamordos" otros con envidia ya que como desde que entraron estan juntos ningun chico o chica han tenido oportunidad de acercarseles con otras intenciones que no sean de amistad, es mas los que lo han intentado shaoran se las ha arreglado para que se alejen de el y ser un chico popular capita del equipo de fdutbol y experto de artes marciales ayuda mucho, por el otro lado sakura no ha tenido el mayor problema ya que siempre el las aleja antes de que ella entre en accion

Toman su almuerzo tranquilamente hasta que llega una chica nueva de traslado no esta muy habituada con la relacion de ellos y siempre se le lanza a shaoran sin importarle quien este en frente ya él la rechazado varias veces como un caballero pero no entiende

chica: shaoran amor me ayudas ahora con las practicas de mate

shaoran: lo siento pero voy a estar ocupado, el profesor da tutoria podrias decirle a él

chica: anda no seas malo sere una buena alumna, podria ser mañana si no puedes hoy

sahoran : lo siento pero

sakura: pero va estar ocupado hoy manaña y toda la vida conmigo asi que si nos permites nos tenemos que ir

toda la cafeteria estaba sorprendido ya que sakura es de las persona s dulces que nuncan se enojan y que lo hicieran y usando un tono de vozz tan cortante es todo un acontecimiento

shaoran: jajaja claro amor vamos( y la toma de la mano)

sakura: ya deja de reirte no soporto a esa tipa es tan lanzada toda una zorra

shaoran: jajaja lo siento es que me encanta verte celosa

sakura: (sonrojada) no lo estoy

shaoran: si lo estas y me fascina

sakura ya no sopporta mas la situacion asi que lo toma de la mano y lo jala para que se vayan ya que ese dia ninguno tiene lecciones en la tarde, como tiene la tarde libre deciden hacer dia de palomitas y pelicualas en la casa de shaoran ya que cuenta con un gran teatro en casa

sakura: hola señora eiran como esta?

eiran: muy bien pequeña y tu? veo que hoy van a pasar la tarde aqui

sakura: muy bien tambien y si veremos peliculas toda la tarde si no le molesta

eiran: claro que no ademas tu ya eres parte de mi familia recuerda que tambien eres mi hija al ser la novia de mi querido shaoran

shaoran: mamá deja de molestar a sakura quieres?

eiran: ok ok siempre tan protector

shaoran: ven sakura ya le avise a tu madre que te ibas a quedar aquivamos para que te cambies y escoja la peli que quieras ver

pues si como lo oyen tanto es la union de ellos que sakura tiene ropa en el cuarto de shaoran porque no es la primera vez que se queda, sus padres confian plenamente en ellos hasta el punto de dejarlos dormir juntos sin ningun problema a pesar de que creen que son pareja

sakura: bueno ya estoy lista pero hoy la pelicula la escojes tu ya que siempre vemos las que a mi me gustan

shaoran: pero es que las que a mi me gustan son de terror a ti no, por eso es mejor que tu l escojas

sakura: o no la escojeas tu de todos modo si me da miedo estare a tu lado asi que no hay problema

shaoran: como tu digas entonces veremos paranormal 3 que tal?

sakura: (toda asustada) claro

pasaron toda la tarde viendo peliculas de terror y en todo ese tiempo sakura no se le despego del brazo a shaoran

shaoran: te dije que te iba a dar miedo ahora no te quieres mover ni al baño sola

eiran: jajaja es que no entiendes hijo que esta vez ella te queiria complacer a ti ahora tu solo chineala

sakura en ese momento se encuentra toda sonrojada

shaoran: por eso no te preocupes yo siempre la he cuidado desde que tengo 6 esta no es la exepcion

sakura: oye yo tambien me cuido y a ti tambien lo hago

shaoran: lo se yo no seria nada sinti

eiran: con corazones en los ojos me encanta verlos tan enemorados

sahoran y sakura sonrojados

shaoran: bueno ya es tarde es mejor que vayamos a dormir

sakura : ok pero primero dejame ayudarle a tu madre a recojer todo

eiran: no te preocupes cariño yo lo hago ademas tengo que esperar a mi esposo asi que tranquila vayan a dormir, a dormir verdad=?'

shaoran: mamá deja de pensar mas ( y sin mas toma a sakura y suben al cuarto)  
>sakura en el baño cambiandose para dormir: tu madre no tiene arreglo<p>

shaoran: lo se pero oye la tuya me hace lo mismo cuando voy a tu casa

sakura: jajaj lo se ya me he dado cuenta

shaoran: ven aqui ya es tarde

sakura se acuesta a su lado e inmediatamente lo abrazoa y se acurruca a su lado, el hace lo mismo y la atrae mas a su cuerpo para estar cerca todo lo que se permite y igual que todas las noches que duwermen juntos se dicen te amo antes de caer profundamente dormidos

porque aunque ninguno todavia lo acepte siempre han sido novios, y pronto lo seran de verdad


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente amanecieron bien abrazados, shaoran despertó primero y la observo por un rato pensando que era hermosa y no era la primera vez que pensaba de esa manera hace algún tiempo lo hacía pero no entendía que era realmente lo que le sucedía porque la observaba de otra manera, él sabía de alguna manera que se estaba enamorando de ella sino es que ya estaba total completo e irremediantemente enamorado pero por alguna razón no le molesto ni preocupo ese hecho al contrario estaba feliz ya que de alguna manera el imagino compartir el resto de su vida con ella, su princesa y el saber que ya el sentimiento había nacido y crecido solo le faltaba hacer que ella se enamorara de él para así tenerla por siempre.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sakura despertó y observo que shaoran la observaba de una manera distinta pero muy dulce y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, siempre que se encontraba a su lado se sentía protegida por eso nunca se le apartaba y como a él parecía no molestarle su presencia se pasaba horas junto a él, ella era feliz con shaoran solo con él por eso cuando los chicos se le acercaban con intenciones más que amistad se tensaba porque no quería ser grosera con ellos pero no podía darles falsas esperanzas ya que no saldría con ninguno y al mismo tiempo le gustaba que lo hicieran ya que así podía observar al shaoran sobre protector y celoso que era para con ella, porque ella sabía de que alguna manera shaoran la veía más que una amiga al igual que ella a él, por eso cuando ambos decidieron de manera separada y sin preguntarse qué iban a dejar de estar corrigiendo a las personas que no eran pareja se sintió bien ya que de alguna manera su relación estaba avanzado de una manera extraña pero ella sabía de era de una buena manera.

Buenos días – dijo shaoran con una gran sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo de una manera sexy

Buenos días – contesta de igual manera Sakura, sonrojándose y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, por su parte shaoran la abraza mas fuerte por la cintura

Como dormiste princesa? – shaoran pregunta

Perfectamente, siempre lo hago cuando duermo contigo – contesto ella con una sonrisa un poco tímida

Jajaja a mi me sucede lo mismo deberías quedarte a vivir conmigo o yo contigo para que así podamos descansar perfectamente todos los días- dice shaoran de manera cómica pero Sakura sabe perfectamente que lo dice muy enserio

Tienes razón el próximo año cuando vayamos a la universidad podremos vivir juntos al fin del cabo a nuestros padres no les importara, es mas creo que mi madre ya está planeando nuestra boda jajajajaja – comenta Sakura

Uffff no me lo recuerdes que yo tengo un problema con eso y quería comentártelo para ver qué solución me ayudas a encontrarle – comento shaoran

Claro dime que es lo que sucede debe ser muy importante por la cara que has puesto- dijo Sakura

Bueno importante si es aunque es algo serio de alguna forma se puede decir- dijo shaoran

Me tienes intrigada anda dímelo de una vez –comenta Sakura

No sé si recuerdas a mi abuelo paterno y del testamento que dejo? Dijo shaoran

Si a pesar de que murió cuando aún era muy pequeño si lo recuerdo sin embargo del testamento no estoy enterada – menciona Sakura

Bueno el testamento dice básicamente que yo soy su único heredero y que a la edad de 20 años podre reclamar de mi herencia solo que hay una clausura para que la pueda retirar y es que debo de estar casado antes de los 20 años y como tú misma sabes no tengo novia es más nunca he tenido eres testigo de ello y la razón por la que mis padres no me han molestado ni preocupado es que ellos realmente creen que tu eres mi novia y como tu perfectamente sabes eso no es real, y ahora no se qué hacer porque definitivamente no me voy a casar con cualquiera que se me ponga al frente y tampoco quiero perder la herencia el dinero no me es importante lo sabes pero la fabrica en la que ha trabajado mi padre toda la vida forma parte de lo que me corresponde y al perder la herencia también perdería la fabrica y no quiero ser el responsable de los males de mi familia, que crees que debo hacer? – dice shaoran un tanto preocupado por su situación

Vaya tu situación es un tanto problemática porque definitivamente no te puedes casar con cualquiera en primera yo no te dejaría mucho menos tus padres, después noto que es indispensable que recibas esa herencia la fabrica Li corporation es sumamente importante para tu familia y no puedes perderla, y como veo que solo tienes unos 6 meses para contraer matrimonio tiene que ser uno pequeño, sencillo pero lindo como nos gusta a los dos después de todo – dice Sakura un tanto pensativa pero al mismo tiempo segura de cada palabra que dice

Espera un momento estás diciendo que te casaras conmigo para ayudarme, te lo agradezco de corazón princesa pero no te puedo obligar de esa manera- dice shaoran

No seas tonto tú no eres ni serás una obligación para mí, no entiendo de donde sacas eso –dice Sakura con una dulce sonrisa

Pero princesa realmente no te sentirías comprometida conmigo si te casas, serias mi esposa y si aparece alguien más y ya estarás casada – dice shaoran un tanto preocupado porque a pesar de ya saber que está enamorado de ella no la puede obligar a que este con él y negarle la posibilidad de que se enamore realmente aunque su plan era que se enamorara de él pero no de esa manera

Porque eres tan tonto cariño( no es extraño que lo llame así, es normal entre ellos) jamás me siento o sentiría comprometida contigo, y si no ha aparecido nadie hasta entonces que haya hecho que me alejara de ti dudo que lo haga cuando estaría más unida a ti que nunca, ha pero una cosa sabes que soy sumamente celosa y ya que serás mi marido no quiero ver que tengas a tantas mujeres encima o no respondo – dice Sakura con un tono liviano para calmar el ambiente pero al mismo tiempo ambos saben que lo que dice es la pura verdad

Jajaja se lo terriblemente celosa que puedes llegar a ser pero por eso no te preocupes yo jamás te traicionaría con ninguna además nadie te llega ni a los talones con lo que a mí respecta, sabes que te quiero y respeto ante todo- dice shaoran asegurándole que aunque se case con él jamás pasaría nada de lo que ella no quiera

Sakura se sonroja muy visiblemente ya que comprende a la perfección el significado de las palabras de shaoran.

Lo sé no tienes que decirme recuerda que esta no es la primera vez que duermo contigo si no confiara en ti no estaría aquí abrazada a ti de esta manera- dice Sakura

Lo sé amor pero de todas forma lo quería aclarar, bueno si ya eres mi prometida formalmente déjame hacer esto bien- dice shaoran un tanto serio se levanta de la cama y busca en un cajón, saca una cajita con un hermoso anillo se ve viejo por el diseño pero es precioso

Shaoran se arrodilla junto a la cama y dice: amor esta sortija ha estado en mi familia por más de cien años me haría el gran honor de ser mi esposa prometo amarte y respetarte hasta el último de mis días

A Sakura se le sale una lagrima de la emoción no es exactamente como se imagino que le pedirían matrimonio pero de alguna manera en su corazón siente que es incluso mejor

Ella contesta: por supuesto que acepto ser tu esposa por todo lo que me quede de vida, y para sorpresa de shaoran se baja de la cama se inclina y le da un casto beso en los labios pero lleno de todo el amor que en ese momento profesa hacia él; él al inicio se sorprende pero inmediatamente le responde es más se arriesga haciendo el beso un poco más demandante pero al ver que ella no se resiste ni se aparta lo continua hasta que la falta de aire hace que se tengan que separar.

Shaoran aun con la respiración entrecortada le coloca el anillo en el dedo se inclina y le da otro dulce beso solo que este es apenas un roce en los labios pero aun lleno de amor

Sakura toda sonrojada le da una sonrisa y le dice: y bien cuando nos casamos?, hay que decirle a nuestros padres aunque ellos estarán encantados es más como te dije creo que mi madre ya tiene parte de nuestra boda organizada, así que me ahorrare un par de arreglos y de seguro la tuya también creo que no tendremos que hacer nada solo asistir decir si acepto y disfrutar de la ceremonia.

Jajaja cuenta con ello, es más ahora que lo pienso detenidamente últimamente mi madre me ha hecho preguntas extrañas como que color me gustan los manteles o qué tipo de vajilla prefiero y como ella sabía que me debía casar este año seguro ya estaba organizando mi digo shaoran un tanto divertido por la situación

Vele el lado bueno al menos a ti te preguntan tus gusto a mi ni siquiera eso, bueno al final de cuentas lo que importa es que nos vamos a casar. Menciona Sakura

En eso tienes razón, por cierto ya es un poco tarde ven vamos a desayunar antes que suba mi madre y haga una de sus escenas- dice shaoran

Claro ya me muero de hambre – dice Sakura

Ambos bajan de la mano cosa que pasa desapercibida por los padres del joven ya que como todas las demás muestras de cariño de antes son comunes en ellos pero lo que si nota instantáneamente la madre de este es el anillo que lleva Sakura

Wowwwwww al fin cuando es la boda, se lo tenían callados verdad par de bandidos que acaso pensaron que no me iba dar cuenta – menciona o mejor dicho grita eiran

Jajaja claro que se lo pensábamos decir es que la propuesta fue hace algunos minutos y supongo que se dio cuenta gracias al hermoso anillo verdad? Dice Sakura

Claro que note la joya de la familia pero aun más la cara de enamorado e ilusionado de mi hijo, se que tu lo harás inmensamente feliz como lo has hecho hasta ahora.- dice con una gran sonrisa la suegra de Sakura

Claro cuente con ello – menciona Sakura muy feliz de que todo este saliendo bien

Luego pasan al comedor y Eiran consiente a su nuera favorita aunque en realidad es la única que ha tenido Jajaja y le prepara un suculento desayudo claro también para su hijo, después de comer ambos suben a bañarse porque ahora falta darle la noticia al resto de la familia.

Bien ahora a decirle a mi nueva familia- dice shaoran

Ay shaoran si desde hace mucho ya formas parte de mi vida obvio de que en mi familia también – dice Sakura

Lo sé amor pero ahora todo es mucho más formal y quiero hacerlo todo bien- dice shaoran un tanto preocupado

Solo relájate y todo saldrá bien – dice Sakura

Entran a la casa kinomoto todos estaban en la sala como era domingo no había clase ni trabajo era un día para descansar

Buenos días familia –menciona Sakura con una alegría desbordante que no pasa desapercibo por la familia

Buenos días hija y a ti también shaoran, a que se debe tanta felicidad si se puede saber – menciona el padre de Sakura

Claro permítame decirle señor que bueno yo se que desde un tiempo han deducido que Sakura es mi novia y bueno eso era de cierta manera cierto ya que nos tratábamos como tal y vera- divagaba shaoran un tanto nervioso por la situación de tener que decirle a su suegro que se iba a casar con su hija

Shaoran tranquilo sí, yo puedo decirles si lo prefieres – dice Sakura tratando de rescatar al amor de su vida

Ya veo con que al fin le pediste matrimonio al monstruo, ya era hora que te decidieras mocoso ya non muchos años de que están juntos y mira que no me he metido de que hasta duermas con ella pero si le has tocado un pelo antes de casarse te juro que se quedara viuda antes de la boda – menciona un tanto divertido y serio por la situación Toya el hermano mayor de Sakura

Hermano deja de llamarme monstruo y a shaoran mocoso te lo he dicho un montón de veces- dice Sakura un tanto enojada y otro agradecida de que toya haya relajado el ambiente

Está bien pero no te enojes porque enserio que así si pareces monstruo - dice con una gran sonrisa toya

Hermano – amenaza Sakura con una ven en la frente

Ya veo y para cuando esta la boda hijos- menciona tranquilamente el padre de Sakura

Wowwwwww eso es genial a penas tengo tiempo de organizar todo será como mínimo dentro de 4 meses tengo que llamar a eiran para terminar lo que nos hace falta, hija en mi cuarto esta una revista de vestidos de novia ya la estuve viendo y seleccione algunos para ver cual escoges – al fin reacciona la madre de Sakura quien dice lo anterior a la velocidad luz al igual que sale al teléfono para llamar a eiran

Todos los presentes tenían una gota en la frene al estilo anime

Jajaja al fin reacciono tu madre ya me estaba preocupando – dice shaoran un tanto nervioso y divertido por la situación

Sipi te dije que ella estaba planeando nuestra boda desde hace mucho si ya hasta me preselecciono vestido y todo – dice Sakura un tanto alegre

Y así paso el tiempo rápido se mandaron las invitaciones y nadie absolutamente nadie se extraño por la nueva unión de la pareja al contrario todos estaban realmente felices bueno tal ves no todos algunos de la prepa estaba molestos ya que todavía tenían la esperanza de salir con el chico o chica perfecto(a), pero ya se estaban dando a la idea de que a Sakura y a shaoran ya no los podían separar jamás.

Y llego el tan esperado día de la boda, la iglesia estaba realmente hermosa al igual que los novios, fue una ceremonia normal como todas llenas de amor y armonía en el aire

Shaoran Li acepta como esposa a la srita Sakura kinomoto para amarla respetarla defenderla serle fiel en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe - , menciona le padre

Si acepto – dice shaoran orgulloso de su respuesta

Srita Sakura kinomoto acepta como esposo al sr Shaoran Li para amarlo respetarlo defenderlo serle fiel en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe - , menciona le padre

Si acepto y mas allá de la muerte – dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa, shaoran no puede dejar de devolverle la sonrisa ya que con cada segundo que pasa se enamora más de la mujer con la que se está casando

Y así termina la ceremonia con un los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia, aquí le presento a la nueva familia Li y los aplausos de los invitados, pasa la fiesta y se van a la luna de miel. Ya en un hotel de Paris están la nueva pareja de casados en una de las mejores suites

Bueno amor aquí estamos en nuestra luna de miel si deseas ve a ponerte algo cómodo y damos una vuelta en la ciudad – dice shaoran un tanto nervioso por la situación

No es necesario de que estés nervioso no quiero salir solo quiero pasar la noche contigo – Sakura se inclina y le da un dulce beso a su ahora esposo

Estas segura de eso no tienes porque ser esta noche sabes que yo te esperare todo el tiempo que necesites – dice shaoran

Lo sé amor no tienes que decirlo pero quiero estar contigo hoy y siempre – dice Sakura un poco sonrojada

Esa noche hicieron el amor toda la noche y fueron felices los que les queda de vida ya que aunque nunca se lo pregunto el siempre fue su novio.


End file.
